Lips That Do Not Speak
by cienne
Summary: It should have been a love story. One with trials and hurdles that lovers cross to reach the happy ending. But there are no words of love and the need is so great its almost an obsession. And then, someone who will not let them get the happy end.


**Lips That Do Not Speak**

cienne

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. They are not mine. Happy now? (cries) Here goes nothing…

(………………………………………………)

(………………………………………………)

(………………………………………………)

**PROLOGUE**

"Hi-chan… I was asking to…"

There was a scuffle and then green eyes widened as he saw pale, slender legs shaking in their… nakedness. Small shoulders trembled in fear as delicate hands fisted the wrinkled uniform to hide his naked body.

"Hi-chan…?"

Dark head peeked from behind the small figure, lounging by the couch near the window. A playful smirk from the handsome, strong face made Kurama's fists clench.

"Hi-chan…!"

There was stunned silence as white fluid from between pale legs started dripping down. Green eyes narrowed in anger as a drop fell with a small 'thud' sound on the floor. The dark head's smirk went wider.

Kurama stalked forward and grabbed the small shoulders, shook him. "What are you doing, Hi-chan?!" Kurama's voice was wild with panic. His unbelieving eyes took in the disheveled hair, the small, red marks on the pale body, the swollen lips…

Red eyes were wide with shock, cheeks flushed with shame.

"Hi-chan…?"

Hiei was glaring at the floor, angry tears of humiliation threatening to spill.

Kurama's seething eyes rounded on the carefree figure on the couch. "What the hell did you do to him?"

A perfectly shaped eyebrow went up. "We were doing something." the voice was calm yet playful, emphasizing on 'we'.

"You are the one who's interfering."

Kurama's frantic eyes turned to Hiei. "Are you okay…? What did he do to you? I'll call the cops…?" he was saying as he removed his jacket and put it over the trembling shoulders.

"It has nothing to do with you…"

Kurama's hands froze. "Hi-chan…?"

Wet, red eyes glared at him. "I said this has nothing to do with you! Leave me alone!"

The redhead froze as if slapped. "H-hiei… I…"

Small hands pushed at his chest. The jacket fell uselessly on the floor.

"Go away! Get out!"

Kurama tried to smile. "Are you joking…?" he asked, trying to joke but his eyes were wide with horror. His friend?! Telling him to go? But he was here to help.

"Just go already." It was an order, from the smirking dark head. "We still haven't finished…"

Green eyes were almost gold in sudden anger. The redhead 's fists curled and he took a step forward ready to pound that leering face into a bloody mess. "Y-you bastard…!"

He stopped as small hands grabbed his hand. "Fox!"

His eyes were wide with disbelief as he looked back at Hiei. "Hi-chan…?"

The younger boy was holding his hand in a deathly grip, not letting go. Protecting… the bastard that molested him?!

"Why…?" the redhead's voice shook.

Hiei's red eyes were filed with worry. "Don't hurt him…"

Kurama felt his world shatter. "H-hi…-chan…?"

"Don't hurt him…"

"He saved me…"

"I wanted this…"

(………………………………………………)

(………………………………………………)

(………………………………………………)

**CHAPTER ONE  
**

Kurama's green eyes were shining in amusement as he watched Hiei sleep.

It was the first day for their second year in high school. Kurama had woken up early and decided to pick up Hiei so they can go together. He was just a few months older than Hiei but he felt it was his duty to protect the younger kid. After all, with Hiei's small build, he was often bullied by bigger kids.

Kurama's fingers pinched the cute nose, his other hand covering his own mouth to silence his laughter.

Hiei breathed out and pouty lips parted to gulp air in. For a moment, Kurama was mesmerized as the small mouth parted and closed as Hiei tried to breathe that he let go. With his nose free, Hiei started breathing normally and went back to sleep.

_He is so small…_, Kurama thought in wonder, tracing the red lips. Even his hands were tiny… like a small child's. Was Hiei really fourteen years old now?

"Nggh…" Hiei stirred, a scowl appearing on his pale face.

Kurama snickered. "Hey, wake up! You'll be late for school."

Hiei stirred, stretched, rolled this way and that before he opened his eyes. Green eyes smiled at sleepy red ones.

"Good morning."

Hiei yawned and glared at him. "What's so good about the morning with you around, Fox?" Hiei remarked making Kurama laugh.

When they were younger, Kurama had shown Hiei a picture book of animals. Hiei commented that his red hair was like that of a fox and had started calling him just that. After awhile the nickname got stuck but Kurama didn't mind.

Kurama got off the bed, careful not to wrinkle his uniform. "Get dressed. We're gonna be late. Yukina-nee is downstairs with breakfast."

Hiei pouted but got up and started discarding his pyjamas. Kurama was once again mesmerized as Hiei's small, pale back came into view.

_He really is so small…_

Hiei glanced back at him. "Did you finish homework?" he asked, grabbing a towel.

Kurama smiled and nodded. "I'll get down and help Yukina-nee. Don't take too long, okay?"

"Hn."

(………………………………………………)

Kurama's brow crossed as they arrived to see a cluster of students near the principal's window.

Hiei didn't seem to notice or care so Kurama shrugged it off.

"…Oiiiii!!!"

Hiei scowled as Kurama turned back to see Koenma running after them. The brown haired youth was also in their class last year. Koenma was such a funny but dorky guy but his parents oozed money. Kurama kind of liked him so he hoped they were in the same class again.

"How are you my sweet little Hiei-hime?" Koenma began as he caught up, bringing out a small box with a red ribbon on top. "For you, my darling."

Oh, and he was also obsessed with Hiei. They all met during grade school and Koenma had taken a shine to the small boy at once, calling him 'puppy-kun' or 'my sweet neko-chan' and showering him with gifts and toys almost every time they see each other.

Kurama laughed. "You're so energetic this early in the morning, Koenma."

Hiei frowned as Koenma put his arm around his shoulders. "Only for my Hiei-hime." he replied with a smile.

"Let go, baka." Hiei ordered, shrugging Koenma's arm off.

Koenma bit his lip in despair. "Oh, Hiei-hime. I even bought you strawberry and chocolate cake that you liked so much."

Instantly, Hiei nodded and grabbed the box. "Thank you."

Kurama burst laughing. Hiei's likes for sweets knew no bounds.

Koenma flushed in pleasure. "No need to thank me, Hiei-hime. You know I'd give everything for you. The sun, the moon and the stars. All for my cute Hiei-hime."

Hiei's eyebrows crossed in confusion. "You can't eat those, stupid."

Koenma's face fell as if he was shot by a dozen darts. "You're so mean to me, Hiei-hime."

Hiei hn'ed and started walking off. Kurama and Koenma started to catch up to him.

"What's going on over there?" Kurama asked as they passed the crowd by the principal's office.

Koenma shrugged, watching Hiei. "It's a new guy from Tokyo. He's supposedly a son of the Yakuza and a model there, too."

Kurama's eyebrow rose. "A Yakuza son who models?"

Hiei looked up at Kurama. "A Yakuza son can't be a model?"

Koenma chose that opportunity to hold Hiei's chin with his fingers. "Actually, darling. Yakuza are known to be very uncouth… no manners whatsoever. They have scars and tattoos all over their wretched bodies. So how can someone so unclean model clothes for decent people, eh?"

Hiei smacked his hand away. "You're face is too close, baka."

The brown haired youth giggled, clutching the hand that Hiei touched. "The better to see you with, my dear."

Hiei shook his head in confusion. "You're weird."

Kurama laughed.

(………………………………………………)

Hiei washed his hands and wiped them on a paper towel as he exited the boy's restroom. He wanted to eat the strawberry and chocolate cake Koenma gave him but lunch was still three hours away.

He sighed in annoyance. He wasn't really hungry but he wanted to eat those cakes.

Suddenly, his vision spun and a strong arm grabbed his waist so that he wouldn't fall.

"Oi, watch where you're going…"

Hiei shook his head to clear his vision. Did he bump on someone…?

"Oi, what the hell…?"

Hiei looked up to see hair that was blacker than sin falling over a handsome, boyish face. Dark eyebrows were crossed in confusion and Hiei watched in wonder as black eyes melted into chocolate brown as the stranger's anger dissipated.

"What…?"

The stranger's face looked almost childish as he stared at Hiei in surprise then… chocolate eyes narrowed in mischief…

And a pair of lips swooped down on Hiei's own.

Time seemed to stop for Hiei as he stared at chocolate brown eyes so up close he could see the dark pupils dilate. But what bothered him the most was the pair of lips against his own that moved and sucked and then… a tongue!

""Hii…!" Hiei almost shrieked in surprise as a hot tongue forced its way inside his mouth, tangled with his own and licked and lapped at his mouth.

Red eyes closed in fear as the stranger started sucking in his breath, small hands fisted on white cloth, trying to push and get away.

After what seemed like an eternity, the punishing mouth moved away with a final lick to Hiei's lower lip.

The small youth grabbed the strong arms for support as his knees gave way.

"You okay…?" the strong voice asked, the stranger holding him firmly in his arms.

Hiei's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and confusion. His lips stung and were buzzing as if an electric current went through them.

"Wh- what…?"

The dark head bent down and gave Hiei a soft kiss on the lips. Hiei pulled away in surprise and the stranger laughed. "You really are delicious…"

Hiei pushed away from the stranger, fist ready to smack the living daylights out of the laughing face. A strong hand grabbed his arm to stop him.

"The name's Yusuke Urameshi. Remember me, oi, coz' I definitely won't forget you." he said and once Hiei was steady on his feet, walked away.

Hiei stared after him, his heart pounding in his ears.

What the hell just happened back there?

(………………………………………………)

(………………………………………………)

(………………………………………………)

Author's Notes: Aahh, I'm falling in love with this story already. Yusuke is so macho! This is a treat for the YusukexHiei fans. Hope you like this one. Pleas read and review. Feedback is greatly appreciated, hehe.

If you want to read the omake for Hiei's Dragon, please visit my livejournal, ciennez. I'm also looking for a beta-reader because Boss-chan is very busy. (cries)

I promised someone a TouyaxHiei fic and I haven't doen anything at all because I don't remember very much of Touya's character. But no worries, I'm buying the DVD so I can watch it all over again. Thank you for your trust. Please don't kill me yet.


End file.
